Vous n'êtes qu'une élève
by Evil Queen's red tears
Summary: Emma Swan, 13 ans, était folle de Mme Mills, une professeure de son collège. Quatre ans plus tard elle se souvient de la douleur et l'humiliation qu'elle avait ressenti lorsque M.Gold, le CPE, avait décidé de s'en mêler. (pas de happy end SQ, sorry)


**_Hey !_**

 ** _Voici un tout petit os, qui est basé sur une situation réelle. En fait, j'ai vécu cette scèn ans, lorsque j'étais en troisième, la même chose, au mot près. En y repensant je trouvais que la situation se prêtait bien à un contexte SQ Student/Teacher non réciproque et donc pas de happy end sq désolée. En vérité j'avais surtout besoin de l'écrire, car aujourd'hui j'en ai parlé à voix haute à des camarades de ma formation pour la première fois et ça m'a fait un bien fou de verbaliser tout ça, et surtout qu'elles m'écoutent sans juger et qu'elles soient choquées de la manière dont m'avait parlé le CPE à l'époque. Bref je me suis sentie écoutée pour une fois, et je me sentais un peu nostalgique j'avais beson de mettre ça à l'écrit et le faire en passant par des personnages de fiction est plus simple._**

 ** _Du coup j'avoue que c'est plus écrit sur un coup de tête et pas très en profondeur, hyper court surtout, mais peut-être bien que je rajouterai des chapitres avec des situations détaillées entre Emma et Regina Mills. Disons que c'est un avant goût du coup, parce que j'en avais vraiment besoin là mais que je n'ai pas envie de faire quelque chose de plus long ou plus détaillé ce soir._**

 ** _Sinon, bonne nouvelle je suis en train d'écrire une suite à La Ceinture ! Mais ce ne sera pas une song fic, à moins que vous préféreriez vraiment, auquel cas je peux réfléchir à intégrer une chanson dans mon texte._**

 ** _Pour cet OS : Emma a 13 ans, est en troisième au collège, elle éprouve des sentiments très forts pour une professeur d'histoire de son collège, Mme Mills. Elle a eu Mme Mills en cours son année de sixième et ne l'a jamais oublié. , le CPE du collège, décide de mettre les choses au clair avec elle lorsque son comportement envers la professeur devient problématique._**

 **Vous n'êtes qu'une élève**

Gold l'avait convoqué dans son bureau, quelques minutes plus tôt. Emma était déjà suffisamment stressée, alors lorsqu'elle avait vu Mme Mills se diriger vers eux à l'heure convenue et les suivre dans le bureau, elle s'était sentie pétrifiée.

Pourquoi était-elle là ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas prévenue qu'elle serait là ? Déjà, elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle s'assit au bureau, en face de , appréhendant ce qui allait suivre. Elle sentit son coeur s'arrêter lorsque Mme Mills prit place sur la chaise à côté d'elle. Elle garda bien soin de regarder droit devant elle, de ne pas la regarder, surtout pas. Le rouge lui montait aux joues, qu'avait-elle fait ?

-Vous pouvez me dire qui vous êtes ici, Emma ? Demanda directement Gold, d'un ton sec.

-U..Une élève... ? Bredouilla Emma, pas sûre de comprendre.

-Et c'est là pour quoi une élève ? Continua t-il en haussant les sourcils.

-A..Apprendre ? Répondit fébrilement la jeune blonde, tremblante. Elle sentait le regard de Mme Mills sur elle la bruler, mais elle n'avait plus la force de croiser son regard, de se perdre dans ses prunelles brunes si mystèrieuses.

-Et Mme Mills, c'est qui ici ? Continua le CPE, Mr Gold.

Est ce qu'il la prenait pour une débile, se demanda Emma ?

-Une prof.

-Et elle est là pour quoi ?

-Enseigner ?

-Exactement, vous êtes une élève et Mme Mills est une professeur. Elle est là pour enseigner, vous êtes là pour apprendre. C'est tout.

Et c'est là qu'il l'avait dit.

-Vous n'êtes qu'une élève.

Il l'avait dit comme ça, en la regardant dans les yeux, durement, froidement.

-Vous n'êtes qu'une élève et vous n'avez pas à lui parler en dehors des cours. Vous n'avez pas de cours avec elle, donc vous n'avez pas à lui parler. Vous êtes là pour apprendre, c'est tout.

Il l'avait dit, et elle avait eu mal, si mal. Comme une gifle sur son visage, une claque brulante qui passait à travers son corps, qui atteignait jusqu'à son âme. Elle n'était qu'une élève, rien d'autre. Bien sûr qu'elle n'était que ça, elle l'avait toujours su. Elle n'avait pas de vie en dehors du collège, elle n'avait rien, elle ne vivait que pour les cours, les notes, Mme Mills. Rien d'autre. Mais même ici, même ici, le seul endroit qui lui importait, la seule chose qui comptait pour elle, elle n'était rien. Elle n'était rien nul part,pour personne. Qu'une élève parmis des centaines d'autres. Même pas une humaine, une personne, une fille, non, elle n'était qu'une élève. Pas un être qui pouvait se permettre de ressentir ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle n'avait pas le droit de ressentir cela, car elle n'était qu'une élève. Juste une élève. Rien d'autre. Mais comment pouvait-elle leur obéir ? Comment pouvait-elle ne rien ressentir ? Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle pouvait contrôler, ce n'était pas comme si elle le faisait exprès... Elle était juste perdue, si perdue... Mais peu importait, puisqu'elle n'était qu'une élève, quelle importance pouvait-elle bien avoir ?

-C'est bien compris ? Demanda t-il, soutenant son regard.

Emma le fixait de son regard le plus noir, sentant sa gorge se serrer à lui en faire mal. Elle ne devait pas craquer devant eux. Elle acquiesça brièvement, incapable de plus. Si elle ouvrait la bouche se serait pour laisser couler ses larmes, et ce n'était pas question.

Elle voulait crier, hurler, elle en voulait à la terre entière. Mais il avait raison, n'est ce pas ? Elle n'était qu'une élève. De quel droit se permettait-elle de ressentir de telles choses envers un professeur ? Une professeur, qui plus est. Et d'ailleurs, qu'est ce qu'elle ressentait ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée, elle ne connaissait pas cela. Elle ne l'avait jamais connu avant elle. Elle savait juste qu'elle était devenue accro à Mme Mills dès qu'elle l'avait rencontré pour la première fois, quatre ans auparavant à son entrée en sixième. Elle était devenue accro, complètement addicte, elle ne vivait que pour elle, elle ne pensait qu'à elle, tout le temps, elle avait besoin d'elle, besoin de la voir, de son sourire, de son regard bienveillant, de ses cheveux bruns et de la main fine qu'elle passait si souvent dedans. Elle en avait besoin autant que les autres avaient besoin d'eau et d'oxygène. Mme Mills était son oxygène, sa drogue, elle l'aimait plus qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé rien ni personne dns sa courte vie de jeune fille. Elle la croisait tous les jours dans les couloirs, et elle en mourrait, elle souffrait tant qu'elle ne pouvait imaginer vivre un jour de plus encore. Et pourtant, les jours passaient, défilaient, témoins de ses sentiments grandissant. Ils passaient et elle était encore là, à vivre, à vivre et à prier pour mourir et ne plus avoir à supporter cela.

Mr Gold continuait de parler, et Mme Mills complétait parfois ses phrases, mais Emma n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils disaient, toute sa concentration était employée à retenir ses larmes. Elle avait honte, tellement honte de ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle ne devrait pas ressentir ça, elle le savait. Mais comment faire autrement ? Elle aurait voulu mourir sur place, s'évanouir, être une petite souris, un rat plutôt, pour échapper à cette conversation, échapper à leurs regards, à ce bureau qui l'achevait si plutôt que de sentir Mme Mills à côté d'elle,, approuver les paroles de qui lui interdisait de lui parler de nouveau.

Mais comment pourrait-elle vivre sans Mme Mills ?

Emma s'en voulait terriblement, s'était de sa faute si la situation avait dégénéré. Elle n'aurait jamais du agir ainsi, éprouver cela, elle n'aurait jamais du. Elle avait fait tellement d'erreurs, à vouloir tant être avec Mme Mills constamment elle l'avait fait fuir, lui avait fait peur. Etait-elle donc un monstre pour la repousser ainsi ? Elle sentait que la professeur essayer de remettre de la distance entre elles ces derniers temps, mais Emma ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Elle repensa aux lettres, qu'elle lui avait écrit. Les avait-elle montré à ? A cette pensée Emma sentit ses joues la brûler un peu plus. C'était humiliant. Elle pensait pouvoir faire confiance à Mme Mills, pourtant.

Enfin, Gold avait mis fin à l'entretien. Emma se leva et lui dit au revoir sans accorder un regard à la femme qui hantait ses pensées jours et nuits. C'était trop difficle. Beaucoup trop.

Elle était retournée en cours les larmes aux yeux. Enfin à l'abris de leur regard, elle avait craqué. Elle avait pleuré, sans se préoccuper des autres élèves, plus rien d'autre ne comptait que l'humiliation qu'elle venait de subir. Elle avait pleuré, encore et encore, elle avait laissé ses larmes salées couler sur ses joues roses et inonder son visage, longtemps, trop longtemps, sous les yeux inquiets de sa meilleure et seule amie Ruby.

Aujourd'hui, quatre ans plus tard, elle n'a pas oublié. Elle n'oubliera probablement jamais. Aujourd'hui elle a compris et accepté la nature de ses sentiments envers Mme Mills. Et Mme Mills lui manque, encore et toujours. Aujourd'hui surtout, elle a compris quelque chose. Tout ce temps, elle pensait avoir tort. Elle pensait n'être rien, qu'une élève insignifiante, inférieure, sans importance, rien qui ne vaille la peine. Elle pensait que avait eu raison de la remettre à sa place, elle pensait qu'elle n'aurait jamais du ressentir ça.

Mais merde, elle n'était qu'une gamine ! Une pauvre gamine seule et paumée, en manque de repères, désespérée. Elle souffrait, et ce connard n'avait fait que l'enfoncer. Il n'avait pas cherché à l'aider, il n'avait pas cherché à ce qu'elle se sente mieux. Non. Il lui avait fait se sentir nulle, avoir honte de qui elle était, de ce qu'elle était, de ce qu'elle ressentait. Il l'avait anéanti, lui avait donné le coup de grâce alors qu'elle était déjà à terre. Aujourd'hui elle comprenait enfin qu'elle n'était pas coupable. Que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Qu'elle n'était pas anormale. Elle comprenait que même si elle pouvait comprendre que le CPE se devait de la remettre à sa place, il s'y était mal pris. Et que ce n'était pas de sa faute à elle, qu'elle n'avait plus à croire ce que cet imbécile lui avait dit.

Aujourd'hui elle retournait parfois faire un tour au collège, collège où Mme Mills n'enseignait plus. Elle y retournait juste pour le voir, et se sentir fière d'être heureuse, pour le regarder dans les yeux et crier intérieurement qu'elle allait bien, qu'il n'avait pas réussi à la détruire. Elle se tenait droite face à lui et le fixait, lui hurlant du regard toute la haine qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Mais il s'en fichait. Il s'en fichait de savoir comment elle allait. Peu lui importait, puisqu'elle n'était qu'une élève à ses yeux. Alors toujours elle se sentait un peu plus insignifiante, un peu plus idiote d'avoir cru pouvoir se tenir face à lui et lui dire à quel point il l'avait blessé mais comme elle avait pu se relever. Mais pourtant elle y retournait chaque année, elle ne lui parlait pas, ne disait rien d'autre que bonjour, ne lui disait pas à quel point IL avait eu tort, à quel point elle était heureuse maintenant, non, il aurait pu penser qu'elle était heureuse grâce à lui -horreur. Elle se contentait de le regarder, un sourire en coin, se demandant s'il se doutait du temps qu'elle avait passé à imaginer des vengeances contre lui, du nombre de fois qu'elle avait imaginé le tuer de ses mains. Non, il ne s'en doutait sûrement pas. C'était peut-être mieux comme ça.

Emma ferma les yeux, se remémorant encore le parfum de Mme Mills. Elle ne la reverrait jamais, et elle avait mis du temps à l'accepter. Mais aujourd'hui, ça allait. Elle y pensait encore, de temps en temps, et elle était encore triste, mais ça allait.

Et ça irait de mieux en mieux, elle le savait.


End file.
